Kole Fire
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Humans and Pokémon are forbidden by law to do certain things, but laws aren't always right, and not everyone follows every single law. Kole Richards and his Pokémon Alice fell in love, and that, was against a very strict law. Rate M.


**Yet another Pokémon fic from Lord Genesis Shadow, and this is a request from The Crazed Kid (You might have known him as Kid220.). He came up with a grand idea, and since I happen to be taking one shot requests, this is the first of them to be made. I'm working on another request, from RGZ Archer, but I need a lot of time on that one.**

**So I'm currently hoping that this works out. I'm glad to be doing something to help others, because that's what I do. Helping everyone I can is something I enjoy doing. If that help is talking about a problem or writing a one shot fic for them.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do not own the rights to Pokémon. By extent, The Crazed Kid does not own the rights to Pokémon. If either of us did, it'd probably be a better show.  
…**

I watched as Alice, my faithful Houndoom, chased her tail. I smiled at her joy while I rested my back against a large tree. She was always full of energy, and she always seemed ready for anything. It didn't matter what we were doing, she was ready at the drop of a hat.

My name is Kole Richards, and I'm a Pokémon Trainer, but I only have Alice. I don't have a big dream of winning contests or a Pokémon League or anything like that. I'm happy enough just travelling around and meeting new people. I'm sixteen years old, I'm five seven and I weigh about a hundred and sixty pounds. I've got a light tan, and every time I talk to my mom she says I look more like my dad each time. He always had a deep tan, and I guess he still does. I wear a blue Levi vest and a plain white tee shirt under it. I have a pair of black cargo pants with no end of pockets to put my various travel supplies that I don't want in my large green backpack. I wear a simple pair of white running shoes with regular white socks, so no big thrills there.

I've got hazel eyes and short black hair in spikes. Some people say I look like some anime kid called Yu-Gi-Oh or something but I have no idea what they're talking about.

I looked at Alice as she wagged her tail and barked at me.

"What is it babe?" I asked. She barked again and looked over her right shoulder. I saw a man walking with a blue haired Gardevoir. He wore a black duster jacket and a black Stetson hat. I saw a pair of black cowboy boots and I wondered if he perhaps was from America. He had a pair of black gloves on his hands and a black backpack. I saw a black scarf around his neck, probably for some sense of style or something like that. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't place him. Alice licked my right hand and I looked at her. "What?" She whined and looked at them. "You want to go talk to them?" She barked and wagged her tail and I shrugged. I stood up, grabbing my backpack. "Sure. I guess we don't have much else going on." She barked again and I looked to see the man and his Gardevoir looking over at us. "I hope they don't mind us bothering them." She barked once more and started jogging toward them as I slung the pack over my shoulders. I walked over as the man knelt to pet Alice behind her ears while his Gardevoir smiled at her.

"Hey there, you're a friendly girl aren't you?" The man said to Alice. I walked closer as the Gardevoir started talking. He looked at her and nodded several times. "Well, I don't think he'll want to battle. He doesn't look like he's big into battles." I walked over and he looked at me.

"No, I'm not." I said. "I just travel around with Alice." He stood up and Alice wagged her tail rapidly. He held out his right hand and I took it slowly in my own. "I'm Kole Richards."

"I'm Gene Alastor." He said. I stared as he smiled. His Gardevoir giggled and I looked at her.

"The same Gene Alastor that beat Sabrina?" I asked. They both nodded. "I thought I saw you somewhere." He laughed quietly as Alice barked. I looked at her as she wagged her tail while looking up at us. "What's up Alice?"

"She said she's happy to meet us." Gene said. I looked at him.

"How do you know what she's saying?" I asked. He let go of my hand and moved his hand up to his right ear, tapping a small Pokéball earring.

"This is the new Pokémon Translator earring from Silph Co." He said. "They'll be hitting the shelves in a couple of days. These are the prototypes." His Gardevoir cleared her throat and he looked at her before laughing. "Oh, sorry." He gestured to her. "This is Liz, my star battler and my best friend." She held her right hand out and I took it slowly. She spoke slowly and I looked at him. "She says she's glad to meet you." I nodded.

"Likewise." I said slowly. "Wow, I had no idea that Silph found a way to translate Pokémon."

"Yeah, it's not a widely known thing yet." He said. "They just came up with this earring three weeks ago. They're working on mass producing it, and they're almost ready." I nodded.

"Cool." I said. "Real cool. I'll have to remember to buy a set."

"Yeah, they come in regular and clip on." He said. I nodded. "So you won't need to pierce your ears unless you want to." His Gardevoir started talking and I saw she was talking with Alice. I had a thought that some problems could arise from him being able to understand his Gardevoir, and she could understand Alice. If something slipped, we'd be in big trouble if he said anything. "So, what brings you out here?" I looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Just travelling." I said. "Going from one city to another, just enjoying each other's company. We don't need much else." He nodded. His Gardevoir tapped his right shoulder and spoke to him while I looked at Alice. He nodded again.

"Well, we have to get going." He said. He reached into a pocket on the left of his jacket. "Tell you what though. Liz says you and Alice are real close, and I just happen to have a set of clip on translators." He pulled out a small case and held it out to me. "I already have mine, so go ahead and take these." I held my hand out and he set the case in my hand. He smiled and moved his hand to pat my left shoulder. "Keep on keepin' on Kole." I nodded as he started walking. "And good luck with your travels." I turned as he walked and I looked at the package he gave me. Alice barked at me and wagged her tail.

"Well, I guess could use this." I said. I opened it and saw a pair of earrings, clip on just like he had said. I pulled them out and put them on and looked at the instructions. "It says it just works by body heat. Now that they're on, they should translate anything you say Alice." I looked at her as she smiled.

"Really?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I said. "They work." She wagged her tail quickly and jumped up slightly. I put my right hand on her head and rubbed her ears. "You've got a pretty voice."

"Thank you." She said. "And you have the voice of a great Alpha." I smiled and she licked my hand for a moment before I rubbed her chin. "Oh, you know just what I like." She sat down and tapped the ground rapidly with her back right leg. I stopped and she looked at me.

"So, what were you and that Gardevoir talking about?" I asked. She looked at me and then at where the two had walked.

"She was asking if I was having a good time travelling with you." She said. She looked at me. "I told her I was having a lot of fun." I sat down and she moved her head to my lap. I started petting her and she closed her eyes. "And it's true. I'm happy to be travelling with you. And now you can understand me." She looked up at me as I smiled.

"Well, I'm definitely having a lot of fun travelling with you too Alice." I said. "And I'm very happy that we can finally have a proper conversation." She nodded and rested her head on my knee again. She sighed quietly.

"I bet we'll have loads more fun now." She said. I nodded. "I've had so many questions I wanted to ask you too."

"Like?" I asked.

"Well, why did you help me?" She asked. "When we were pups I mean." I chuckled quietly.

"Well, you were hurt." I said. "My mom and dad weren't too happy about keeping an injured Pokémon, but I knew that it wouldn't be right to let you stay hurt." She looked at me and I smiled, patting her head lightly.

"I'm sorry I was such a problem the first few weeks." She said. I shrugged

"It wasn't a problem." I said. "You were in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people you didn't know. It wasn't too bad." Her eyes watered slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Kole." She said. "You've always been so nice to me, so caring. I'm happy that you let me stay with you." I moved my hand to her muzzle and lightly pet her right cheek.

"I love you too Alice." I said. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my leg as I continued petting her. "I'm glad you've chosen to stay with me." She looked up at me again and opened her eyes. I looked over to where Gene and Liz had gone, and they were no longer in our sight range. I looked back at Alice and saw the look in her eye as a familiar one. "So, what are you thinking babe?"

"Why do you call me that?" She asked. "You named me Alice, not Babe." I smiled.

"It's a pet name." I said. "Not like saying that you're a pet, but a loving nickname." I saw the corners of her lips rise and I smiled wider. "Are you smiling?" She nodded.

"Yes." She said. She stood up and looked around. "Shall we find somewhere a little bit quieter?" I nodded and stood up while she walked back to where we were before. She moved so that she was out of sight behind a bush and I followed her. She looked at me and turned around, presenting herself. "It's been a while." I nodded and walked up to her. I pet her back and she made a quiet growling sound. "Oh, that feels good." She looked back at me and whined. "Please?" I nodded and unzipped my pants. She smiled as I lowered them enough for her to see my arousal. She wagged her tail carefully and raised her hips for me. Some people would call me a sick, twisted, and horrible man for how much I loved Alice. All I did was fall in love, but they can't ever say anything about us, because you can't help who you fall in love with. "Please, I want you right now Kole. I love how you feel inside me." I put my hands on her hips and she whimpered.

"Okay Alice." I said. I gently placed myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. She growled quietly as I hilted. I moved my right hand forward and ran my hand along her back.

"Oh, this always feels so good with you." She said quietly. "I don't care if you don't have a knot; I just love how you feel inside me." I moved over her and kissed her neck.

"I love how you feel around me." I said quietly. Our hips met again and she growled again. I moved my body lower, setting my knees on the soft ground. I increased my pace and used my hands to pull her back faster and with a bit more force. I kissed her neck again and she opened her mouth and let out a bit of a deep groan. "I love you Alice."

"I love you Kole." She said. "But, please, harder, I want you to take me harder." She lowered her body and I pushed harder against her hips, pulling her back more forcefully as well. She was hot, wet, and tight. Every thrust into her felt amazing, and hearing her voice as we made love made it better. "Oh yes, yes, that's it, that's it Kole." She raised her head and groaned in her throat. "Oh, may, maybe a little, ah, harder." I pushed even harder into her and began sweating slightly as she got hotter around me. Every thrust put me closer to the edge, and she got even hotter. "I love you, I love you, I love you Kole!" Her tight walls gripped me with each thrust and I started thrusting harder and faster. She pushed back with equal strength, and she was now letting out little bursts of flames from her mouth each time she moaned.

"I love you too Alice." I groaned. She pushed back harder and I thought I was going to get burned painfully soon, but growing up with her helped ready me for this. I constantly got burned, so I eventually got used to it. She growled and let out another line of flames into the air, but away from the trees. Her hot walls gripped me tight and I managed to hilt one last time before I climaxed. She covered my crotch in her hot juices and I groaned. "Oh, oh Alice, I love you so much." I leaned closer to her and hugged her body. She growled quietly as she lowered her body to the ground with me over her. She wrapped her tail around my waist and we struggled to catch our breath.

"I love you Kole." She said quietly. "And I'm so happy you can understand me now. I'm so happy I can tell you how much I love you." I kissed her neck and she turned her head to look at me. I kissed her muzzle and she smiled again.

"And I love you Alice." I said. "I always will, and there's nobody that can stand in our way."


End file.
